disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Oz Wielki i Potężny
mały|250px Oz Wielki i Potężny (2013)- amerykański film fantasy w reżyserii Sama Raimi, wyprodukowany przez Joe Rotha, a napisany przez Davida Lindsay-Abaire i Mitchell Kapner. W filmie James Francojako Diggs OSCAR, Mila Kunis jako Theodora, Rachel Weisz jako Evanora i Michelle Williams jako Glinda. Film oparty jest na L. Frank Baum 's Oz powieści, a także składa hołd 1939 MGM filmu Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz . Zestaw 20 lat przed wydarzeniami z obu źródeł, Oz Wielki i Potężny skupia się na Oscar Diggs, który przybywa w Krainie Oz i napotyka trzy czarownice: Theodora, Evanora i Glinda. Oscar jest następnie zaciągnął się do przywrócenia porządku w Oz, natomiast stara się rozwiązywać konflikty z czarownic i siebie. Oz Wielki i Potężny premierę w El Capitan Theatre w dniu 14 lutego 2013 r., i został wydany teatralnie przez Walt Disney Pictures w dniu 8 marca 2013 r., przez Disney cyfrowej 3D, 3D i RealD formatach IMAX 3D, jak również w tradycyjnych kinach . Pomimo mieszanych opinii, film był sukcesem kasowym, zarobił ponad 470.000.000 dolarów na całym świecie dochodów, 149.000.000 dolarów z którą zdobył podczas swojej światowej weekend otwarcia.W kwietniu, jest najbardziej kasowym filmem 2013 roku. Działka Gdy Oscar Diggs , drobnym magik cyrkowy i oszuści z wątpliwej etyki, jest cisnął od zakurzonego Kansas do tętniącej życiem krainie Oz, on myśli, że trafił w dziesiątkę - slawe i jego do wzięcia - to jest do spotyka trzy wiedźmy, Theodora, Evanora i Glinda, którzy nie są przekonani, że jest wielkim czarodziejem, że wszyscy oczekiwali. Niechętnie wciągnąć epickich problemów Krainę Oz i jego mieszkańców, Oscar musi dowiedzieć się, kto jest dobry, a kto zły, zanim będzie za późno. Umieszczenie jego magiczne sztuki w użyciu dzięki iluzji, pomysłowości - a nawet odrobiny magii - Oscar przekształca się nie tylko w wielkie i potężne Wizard of Oz, ale do lepszego człowieka, jak również. Oscar Diggs (James Franco) jest ambitnym iluzjonista / con man zatrudnieni przez środkowo-zachodniej wędrownym cyrku. Pomimo bardzo ambitny, magia kariera Oscara nie startuje. Jego iluzje są tanie, jego garnitury są podarte i połatane, a on ledwo co tyle pieniędzy, by utrzymać głowę nad wodą. Frank (Zach Braff), asystent Oskara cyrk, barki do karawany Oskara jak sam porusza się na jego najnowszej asystenta magika maju (Abigail Spencer). On produkuje niewielką drewnianą pozytywkę, która twierdzi on kiedyś należał do jego prababka, i daje to do maja na znak swojej miłości. Frank przypomina Oskara lub OZ, bo wiadomo, że jego następny pokaz ma się rozpocząć. Frank podaje Oz serialu pieniężnych wpływy: stary kapelusz wypełniony kwartałach kilkanaście i nickels. Oz niechętnie wyrywa parę monet z kapelusza i daje im do Franka, a kieszenie resztę. Frank jest niezadowolony z tego, jak Oz traktuje go. Magic Show rozpoczyna Oz kroczył na scenę w mistycznym, quasi-orientalne szaty i turbany. Młoda dziewczyna na wózku inwalidzkim w pierwszym rzędzie (Joey King) zegarki w zachwycie jak Oz wzywa do wolontariusza. A ręce kilkanaście strzelać, ale nie należą do maja, asystent Oza i dzwonka na show. Oz w końcu nazywa maja na scenę, ku zdumieniu tłumu, a ona wchodzi na scenę. Backstage, Frank produkuje wszystkie praktyczne skutki dla pokazu: odtwarzanie muzyki, wyruszając pirotechniki, itp. Na Oz etapie stawia maja w głęboki sen i przyczyn jej ciało nieprzytomnego się unosić w powietrzu. Zirytowany głos krzyczy coś z tyłu: "Widzę drut!" Inny głos łączy się: "Tak, widzę dwa 'em!" Jasne światła są odlewane na scenę, i rzeczywiście, dwa bardzo widoczne żyły są widoczne zawieszeniu organ może jest z sufitu "Chcę z powrotem moje pieniądze można oszustwo!" Oz gesty do Franka, który rzuca mu szablę. Kino oz scimitar między rękami, a następnie gwałtownie obniża widoczne przewody .... ale maja pozostaje szyby. W wzdycha tłum i Oz, do finału, bicze arkusz jedwabiu off ciała majowym, odsłaniając puste powietrze. Tłum oklaskuje unisono, a Oz szczęśliwie przyjmuje "Bravos!" i "Encores!", a potem małe kawałki głosowe przez okrzyki: "Uczyń mnie chodzić!" Wszystko milknie. Dziewczynka w pierwszym rzędzie, na wózku, pcha się na scenę i powtarza jej zarzuty: "Proszę, Kreator. Uczyń mnie chodzić!" Oz, zaskoczeni przez Unscripted wniosek, ma dyplomatycznego lub szczere odpowiedzi, ale wszystko, co wychodzi to "Nie jestem tego rodzaju kreatora, dziecko." Tłum włącza mu booing i sycząc. Oz, który jest obecnie obrzucony przez popcorn i muszle orzechowe, mówi Frank zamknąć zasłony. Outside, cyrk-folk są w pośpiechu pakować się cyrk jak szary wir chmur nad nimi. Frank ma Oz na bok i mówi mu, że pewna pani znajomego czeka na niego w jego przyczepie. On pomija chaos, wchodzi jego karawany i jest zaskoczony, młoda blondynka, a może nie, czekając na niego. To jest Annie (Michelle Williams), jeden z romansów starych Oza spotkanych na drodze. Ona przyjść do Oz, ponieważ inny mężczyzna oświadczył się jej i chciała mu powiedzieć najpierw. Para jest chemia jest oczywiste, ale philandering Oza zrujnował wszystko mogliby miał. Outside, zegarki maja jako kolejny brunetka, blisko jej wieku wybucha z namiotem trzyma pozytywkę identyczny do tego Oz dał jej. Ona szybko uświadamia sobie, że Oz stosować ją. Chwilę później wściekły strong-man, mąż tej kobiety, jest pęknięcie z namiotu, zwariowanego na rozdzieranie OZ nowy. STRONG-man awarii przez ścianki karawan Oza i goni Oz przez cały targów. Oz udaje się przemycić na pokład przygotowany balonem i ucieczki ze szponów silnej-man. Gdy wznosi dala Frank rzuca oz jego kapelusz i maga torby, wypełnione jego różnych instrumentów iluzorycznych. Z powyższych zegarków Oz jak wszystkie folk cyrk lękiem uciec, a potem widzi go: masywne tornado który ssie go w. szpilki oz siebie tak mocno, jak to możliwe do kosza balonu, jak całe ustrojstwo jest brutalnie bita back-and- dalej wewnątrz tornada. Po prawie jest nadziany dziesiątki razy, Oz i balon ucieczki gwałtowne wiatry Twister i wyjść w barwnej Świata panoramiczny z Oz. Oz i balon na szczęście uniknąć uderzenia Karkonoszach otaczające je, ale balon ostatecznie wywala, a Oz bezceremonialnie ląduje w płytkiej rzece. Oz, zdezorientowany, czuje się w otoczeniu gigantycznych czujących roślin i małych wróżek złośliwy które dziobać nogach. Woła o pomoc, a przez krzaki wydaje piękny i intrygujący Theodora (Mila Kunis). Theodora odpowiada mu i OZ, uderzony jej urodą, stawia na uroku. Mówi jej, że ma na imię Oz, a ona jest w szoku - proroctwo przepowiedział, że kreator o nazwie Oz (nazwa ich ziemi) by powrócić do Oz i zapisać je od Złej Czarownicy. Oz, żarty, że wszystkie czarownice muszą być zielone, warted i musi jeździć na miotle, do którego Theodora odpowiada "ale ja jestem czarownicą". Wyjaśnia, że istnieją dobre czarownice i złych czarownic, i że ona jest po prostu dobra czarownica. Tajemnicze growling echa z lasu w pobliżu i Theodora, uznając dźwięk Złej Czarownicy za sługusów mówi Oz do ukrycia. Para znika w alkowie i patrzeć, jak przerażające runięci skrzydlatych Wyjce i poszukiwania dla nich. Oz, myśli szybko, sięga do góry kapelusz i pobiera biały gołąb który uwalnia do atmosfery. Wyjec, widząc ptaka, odlatuje po niej. Oz i Theodora uciec i rozpocząć wędrówkę do Szmaragdowego Miasta. Oz wykorzystuje swoje wdzięki do odwołania się do Teodory, a wkrótce zakochuje się w nim. Mówi mu, że jako nowy Wizard of Oz, będzie on wkrótce ziemi w nowy król i że jeśli będzie na to pozwolić, ona będzie jego królową.W dowód swojej miłości, Oz daje Theodora drewnianą pozytywkę - ten sam typ pola podane w maju i niezliczonych innych kobiet poznał w ciągu roku. Para idzie w kierunku Szmaragdowego Miasta i wkrótce natknąć skrzydlatego kapucynka zaplątane w masie człowieka roślin żywieniowych. Theodora błaga, że Oz pomóc małpa i OZ, pragnąc zaimponować swojej nowej dziewczyny, uwalnia małpę o imieniu Finley (Zach Braff) od chwastów. Oz wkrótce zdaje sobie sprawę, że rośliny nie były prawdziwe zagrożenie. Ogromny lew wydaje, o rzucić się na Oz i Finley.Oz, bez myślenia, sięga do kieszeni i wrzuca garść proszku do ziemi. Gruby czerwony dym wybucha z ziemi i straszy Tchórzliwy Lew z dala. Theodora, teraz przekonany, że Oz jest prawdziwym czarodziejem proroctwa, przytula niego. Finley, wdzięczni za interwencję Oza, oferuje swoją niewolę do Oz dla życia. Finley wyjaśnia, że jako dłużnika do Oz, musi zrobić wszystko i wszystko Oz mówi. Oz natychmiast opowiada wstrząśnięty Finley, że nie jest kreator, który Theodora myśli, że jest. On jest po prostu oszustem, z kilkoma iluzji i sztuczek w zanadrzu.Finley jest rozczarowany usłyszeć tę wiadomość, ale nie mówi Theodora. Oz ręce ciężką torbę Finley i mówi mu, żeby się do nich. Trio wkrótce spotyka dużą karawanę koni i żołnierzy wzdłuż żółte cegły drogi. Ich przywódca, knuck (Tony Cox) nie wierzy Oz jest wielkim czarodziejem Theodora mówi, że jest. Oz mówi dół knuck, nazywa go "kwaśne puss" i mówi mu, aby słuchać jego króla. Jump Oz i Theodora do przewozu i zabrany do Szmaragdowego Miasta. Wewnątrz miasto Theodora wprowadza Oz do jej siostry Evanora (Rachel Weisz) - młoda brunetka czarownica z zielonym naszyjnik szafir na szyi. Zarówno mądry i piękny, Evanora patrzy na Oz ze sceptycyzmem.Ona i Theodora zabrać go do sali tronowej, które Oz traktuje z małym szacunkiem. Evanora chides naiwnych Theodora wierzyć, że Oz był czarodziejem z przepowiedni, ale zgadza się na humor Oz, aż ona może w pełni wykazać, że jest oszustem. Evanora bierze Oz do królewskiego skarbca: masywna komora brzegi złotem i bogactwa, wszystkie własności króla z krainy Oz. Oz podnieceniem nurkuje w stosy złota, podczas gdy kiedykolwiek sceptyczny Evanora wyglądają.Przypomina Oz, że sejf jest własnością króla Oz, które on będzie tylko wtedy, gdy zabija Złej Czarownicy. Oz, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego królestwo posiada żadnych zobowiązań, spada złoto i zaczyna wierzyć, że nigdy nie będziesz królem. Evanora uspokaja go i wyjaśnia, że zabicie Złej Czarownicy nie będzie trudne. Wszystko, co niezbędne jest zerwanie różdżkę; złamać różdżkę, zabić wiedźmę, to jest to. Uzbrojeni nowej informacji znalezionych, Oz przygotowuje się udać znaleźć wiedźmę. Z Finley w holowania, Oz głów w ciemnym lesie, aby znaleźć i zabić złą czarownicę. Po drodze para się dzieje w całej niedawno zniszczonego miasta. Całe miasto jest wykonany z porcelany: porcelanowy domów, które wyglądają jak gigantyczne czajniki, drzewa porcelany, i mieszkańców porcelany. To wszystko jest zbyt straszne. Słyszą płacz w środku jednego z kilku domów wciąż stojących. Wewnątrz znajdą mały, młoda dziewczyna porcelany, którzy po ataku, został uszkodzony. Jej nogi były oddzielone od jej ciała, a ona jest w stanie się poruszać. Oz pociesza China Girl (Joey King) i tworzy z jego torby, małe butelki z klejem szybkoschnącym. On naprawy jej skołatane nogi i pomaga jej dostać się do jej stóp. Ona szczęśliwie dzięki Oz i Finley i znaczniki wraz z nimi w podróż. Trio dochodzi do rozwidlenia dróg, skręcić w lewo do Szmaragdowego Miasta, skręcić w prawo w ciemnym lesie. Oz opowiada dziewczyna Chiny dojść do Szmaragdowego Miasta i powiedzieć Evanora że jest przyjaciel z krainy Oz. Dziewczyna China rzuca dopasowanie i odmawia opuszczenia Oz, jak jej rodzina i przyjaciele są łamane i żyje, a on jest jedynym przyjacielem, ona ma. Oz pozwala Dziewczyna China śledzić je na ciemnym lesie. The Dark Woods są przerażające. Twisted, brutalne rośliny próbują przebić trio, jak one drogę w głąb lasu. W końcu przyszedł na cmentarz i zobaczyć ciemną, zakapturzona postać stara się wprowadzić. Szybko zdają sobie sprawę, że postać musi być Wicked Witch, i patrzeć, jak ostrożnie umieszcza swoją postać różdżkę na stos pudełek okolicznych. Podczas Finley rozprasza rysunek, Oz zakrada się do różdżki, zabiera go i jest o złamać go w dwóch, gdy głos kojący zatrzymuje go. Zakapturzona postać odsłania się, odsłaniając Piękna blondynka twarz pod nią identyczna Annie (Michelle Williams). Ona przedstawia się jako Glinda i wyjaśnia, że prawda Wicked Witch jest z powrotem w Emerald City. Evanora, rok temu, starał się rządzić Oz sama i zabił swego ojca, króla, więc sprawują mogła niekwestionowany. Kiedy pogłoski nabrzmiały, że Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz wróci i zająć jego miejsce jako król, Evanora ślubował nigdy nie pozwól, by to się stało. Ona oszukać Kreatora do zabicia siostry, którzy sprzeciwiali się jej, GLINDA, a następnie zabić Kreatora się tak, że może ona rządzić Oz zawsze. Kiedy Glinda dowiedział zdrady Evanora, ona w lewo Szmaragdowego Miasta i spędził na co dzień w jej ojca, króla, Grób. Back in Emerald City Evanora zegarków, w jej kryształowej kuli, a jej plany, aby zabić Glinda nie. Rozgniewany, Evanora wysyła swoje wojska, aby zatrzymać i zabić Oz i GLINDA. Powrót na cmentarzu, kwartet z krainy Oz, GLINDA Finley i China Girl usłyszeć stomping butów zbliża. Evanora armia maszeruje przez cmentarz, zamiar ich zabić.Glinda błaga z krainy Oz zrobić coś magicznego, aby zatrzymać armię i OZ, jest niczym więcej niż con iluzjonisty mężczyzna, pyta ją, dbać o nią. Bierze różdżkę i wyciąga grubą mgłę z ziemi, oślepiając armię Winkies i pawianów. Kwartet znajdzie się na końcu urwiska, wiszące nad otchłani i GLINDA, bez innych opcji, skacze z klifu.Z wojska szybko zbliża Finley, China Girl, wreszcie upadek Oz po niej. Cztery wyświetlane, chwile później w gigantycznych pływających bańki mydlane, które wysyłają je pływające mil. W oddali, Oz widzi i pyta o małym mieście zamknięty w gigantycznym, bańki mydlanej. Gilda wyjaśnia, że pęcherzyk jest bariera ochronna, która utrzymuje się nikomu ze złem lub Malkontent w ich sercu. Oz, będąc nieco złe i szkodliwe sam, boi się, że nie będzie w stanie dotrzeć. Glinda, Finley i China Girl łatwo ślizgać się przez barierę bańki, ale Oz, po odbiciu się od bariery kilka razy, jest w końcu w stanie piszczą przez. W Emerald City, Evanora nie jest zadowolony z Oz i Glinda ucieczce jej zrozumienie. Ona concocts plan. Zaprasza Theodora do swojej kwatery i magicznie produkuje małe drewniane pudełko muzyka identyczny z Oz dał Teodory.Theodora, widząc pozytywkę, jest ranny przez domniemanie zdrady Oza i wraca do swojego pokoju. Ona siedzi przed lustrem toaletki i płacze. Jej łzy są jak kwas, trawienie stałych oparzenia na skórze. Glinda wprowadza Oz do ludzi w urokliwej miejscowości w bańce: rolnicy, majsterkowiczów, Munchkins itp. Wszyscy mieszkają w niewinnej, szczęścia nieskażonej i są bardzo podekscytowany, aby spotkać i usłyszeć od kreatora mitu i proroctwa. Oz, teraz przekonany, że jego obudzić zaszło za daleko bierze Glinda bok i wyjaśnia, że nie jest prawdziwym czarodziejem. On jest fałszywy, charlitan, iluzjonista, którzy nie mogą wykonywać prawdziwą magię. Glinda, ku zaskoczeniu Oza, przyznaje, że wie. Wiedziała, że od tej chwili poznała go, ale tylko dlatego, że wie, nie oznacza, że mieszkańcy muszą. Dzięki tej nowej informacji, Oz stawia na show zaufania, przekonać mieszkańców miasta, że jest czarodziejem oni nadzieję, że powróci, aby zniszczyć złą czarownicę. Gniew Teodory w Oz jest w punkcie wrzenia, o czym świadczy jej oszpecony, twarzy poważnie kwas-spalonego.Evanora, teraz w całkowitej kontroli Theodora przekonuje Theodora podążać wraz z jej planu i stać się bardziej wydajne niż kreatora historii. Evanora produkuje małe, zielone jabłko i mówi Theodora że apple da jej siłę, by zabić Oz. Ona gryzie do jabłka i wkrótce keels over. Jej skóra Darkes, jej pogłębia głosowych, a jej sylwetka rośnie wysoki i zła. Theodora chwyta czarną rondem i śmieje się maniakalnie. Tajemnicza chmura burza nad miastem GLINDA pojawi i Oza. Red-hot światło na środku funtów cloud przeciwko nieprzeniknioną "bańki" otaczającej miasto. Funtów Chmura przeciwko bańki znowu i znowu, aż pęknie jak jajko. Rozpalone wiązki światła do miasta, lądowania jak meteor w rynku miasta. Świecące zła postać wyłania się z krateru - to Theodora, przemienione w zielonym skórce, czarny nadaje czarownica starych. Ona stawia Oz, i wyjaśnia, że stało się naprawdę Wicked Witch powodu jego zdrady. Kradnie miotłę z townsperson i wyrusza, pozostawiając ślad czarnego dymu za nią.Pośród chaosu, wyszukiwania GLINDA za Oz, ale stwierdza, że on uciekł. Ona stawia go w jego kwaterze, gdzie on szybko pakowania walizki do pośpiechu ucieczki. Glinda stara dając OZ zaufanie do wiary w siebie i spojrzeć przeszłości fakt, że on nie jest prawdziwym czarodziejem. Poprzez uduchowione, Oz formułuje plan. Mówi Glinda zebrać miasto-tych najmądrzejszy i najsilniejszy. Oz spotyka się z głównego miasta Cobbs Tinker (Bill) i jego ludzi, wyznaczone naukowców miasta i razem planują iluzję oszukać Teodory i Evanora. Pod kierownictwem Oza mieszczanie tworzyć skomplikowane mechanizmy show. Oz pokazuje majstrów jak stworzyć projektor filmowy, jak stworzyć czarny proszek i wreszcie jak budować balonem. Oz pyta szef Tinker utrzymać balon w tajemnicy. On i Glinda, razem tworzą plan bitwy. Patrzą na mapie miasta Emerald i jego obszarów peryferyjnych. Oz sugeruje, że wejść do miasta przez pola maku, ale Glinda wyjaśnia, że pola maku położy każdego, kto oddechów w ich zarodniki, do nieuniknionego snu głębokiego. Oz myśli o sposób korzystania z tego na swoją korzyść. Wreszcie Glinda ujawnia, że ma kontakt, aby je do miasta niezauważony. Knuck, AKA Sour Puss, pojawia się i objawia się ich wewnątrz człowieka. Atak na Emerald City zaczyna. Oz, wraz z knuck i Munchkins innych, przebierają się i ukradkiem przeszedł nieświadomie Winkie wrota Keeper (Bruce Campbell). Zakradają wózek, pełne sprzętu projekcyjnego i balon Oza, do miasta. Tak szybko, jak przechodzą przez bramę, Oz oddziela się od grupy, z balonu i zakrada się do królewskiego skarbca, a zaczyna napełniania gorącym powietrzem balon w kosz ze złota. Na ziemię, Finley, knuck i Mistrz Tinker zobaczyć, że Oz zdradził ich, na rzecz ucieczki z balonu pełnego złota, ale nadal z planem. Out na skraju miasta Glinda rzuca zaklęcie, które wysłać gęstą mgłę całym krajobrazie. Theodora i Evanora, rozproszony przez grubą warstwą mgły, patrzeć, jak armię żołnierzy kostek przez mgłę, w kierunku miasta. Para czarownic wysyła całą swoją armię pawianów powstrzymać nadchodzącą siłę. Pawiany tear-do żołnierzy, ale są wstrząśnięci, że są one pełne siana. Mgła rozprasza, ujawniając, że żołnierze są mechaniczne, strachy na wróble, wybudowany przez mieszkańców miasta, a na domiar złego, mgła była pokrycie pola maku. Prawie wszystkie pawiany wchodzą w głęboki sen, pozostawiając miasto w większości bezbronnych. Mieszkańcy znikają z powrotem do lasu, jak kilka pawianów sumienie go po nich. Glinda nagle zakładnikiem przez parę z nich. Ona spada różdżkę w pole i przenosi się do centrum miasta. Evanora przeszukuje trawy na różdżki, ale dzięki Dziewczyna Chinach, nie jest w stanie go znaleźć. Evanora leci z powrotem do miasta, w jego centrum, jest spełniony przez Theodora. Para stoją po obu stronach Glinda, który został połączony łańcuchem pary słupków. Na zły obywatele Emerald City oglądać z przerażeniem jak Evanora i GLINDA tortur Theodora z piorunów i ognia ataków. Nad nimi, balon Oza wydaje.Punktów Evanora w balonie i naraża Oz jako chciwego oszustwa, próbując uciec z miasta bogactwa zamiast bronić miasto jako proroctwo przepowiedziane. Evanora gniewnie pędy ognia na balon, rozwijanie go i wysłanie bogactwa upaść na ziemię w gigantyczny pióropusz czarnego dymu. Glinda, wstrząśnięty śmiercią Oza, krzyki, i przygotowuje na śmierć. Nagle rozbrzmiewa głos boom terenie miasta i upiorna twarz Oza pojawia się na pióropusz dymu. Wyjaśnia, że jego śmierć była konieczna, aby stać się prawdziwym Wizard of Oz, i że teraz jest nieśmiertelny i wszechmocny. Evanora i Theodora są słowa. Oni ogień błyskawice i ogniste kule w upiornym elewacji Oza, ale nic nie robią. Potajemnie, Oz, knuck, Finley, a Mistrz Tinker siedzieć skulony w przyczepie kempingowej w centrum miasta, w projekcji ruchomego obrazu na czarnym dymem, stawiając na spektakularne iluzji. Podczas rozproszony, China Girl zakrada Glinda różdżkę i udaje się przełamać jej wolne. Po znalezieniu Glinda odszedł, mieszkańcy włączeniu jej i masywne szyby głową w niebie, Evanora ucieka się do zamku, zostawiając Theodora do czynienia z miastem przez siebie. Wkrótce Oz, i mieszczanie, fajerwerki, deszcz w dół na Theodora, zmuszając ją do ucieczki na miotle. Jak ona szlaki w dal, ona obiecuje wrócić i zatrzymać Oz na dobre. Evanora, wewnątrz zamku, staje wobec Glinda siedzibą w ojca tron. Evanora strzela piorun w Glinda, ale Glinda odbija ataki z różdżki. Walka rozpoczyna się na ziemi, ale kończy się w powietrzu. Evanora chwyta Glinda za gardło, i chwyta GLINDA w piersiach Evanora za. Ich ataki odbicia od siebie i ziemi dwa, boleśnie, na ziemi.Evanora przygotowuje dostarczyć śmiertelny cios, ale nie ma magii, aby to zrobić. Sięga do jej szyi, naszyjnik szmaragd, który był wokół niego, źródłem jej siły, już nie ma, rozpadła się na tysiąc kawałków na ziemi, pod Glinda. Evanora nagle keels over. Jej piękne cechy znikają. Jej paznokcie rosną długi i brudny, jej skóra staje się pomarszczona i wątroby-spotted, a baba pojawi się w jej miejscu. Stary, prawda Evanora rzuca się na Glinda, ale Glinda, z różdżką w ręku, odpycha jej atak i wysyła ją latające w okna zamku. Ona złapany przez parę pawianów pływające i przeprowadza się na odległość. Emerald City, teraz uwolniony od tyranii, świętuje. Glinda wchodzi do sali tronowej i jest witany przez smokey obliczem Oz, unoszące się nad tronem. Finley zamki drzwi. China Girl i knuck blisko zasłony i po wybrzeżu jest jasne, Mistrz Tinker przełączniki-off mechanizmu iz Oz kroków, w ciele. W podziękowaniu za ich wzorową pracę, Oz daje każdej z nich prezent. Opanować Tinker, on daje swiss-scyzoryk, wraz z widelcem i łyżką. Aby knuck vel Sour Puss, daje maskę nowości z uśmiechem malowane na nim. Aby Finley daje mu cylinder i przyjaźń, a do Chin Dziewczyna ofiaruje siebie jako jej nowej rodziny. Wreszcie, aby Glinda, bierze ją za zasłoną i roślin pocałunek gigant na nią. Ciągłość Edytuj Oz Wielki i Potężny cechy kilku aluzje i równoległymi do 1939 filmu The Wizard of Oz . Film jest sekwencja otwarcie przedstawia czarno-biały, przejście do koloru, gdy bohater przybywa do krainy Oz, dodatkowo zmienia format z 4:3 Academy stosunku do 2,35:1 panoramiczny. Jak w 1939 filmie Glinda podróżuje w gigantycznych baniek i Emerald City jest rzeczywiście szmaragdowy - w powieści, znaki sobie przyciemniane okulary, aby pojawić się tak. Charakterystycznym zielonym wygląd Złej Czarownicy z Zachodu jest blisko jej wygląd w klasycznym filmie, a Witch powieści był krótki, jednooki babę. The Wicked Witches przedstawiani są jak siostry - pomysł, który powstał w 1939 film. Kilku aktorów, którzy grają postacie Oz zrobić kamei w segmentach Kansas.Jedną z takich postaci, Annie (Michelle Williams), informuje, Oscar, że zaproponowano przez John Gale, zapewne sugerując Dorothy Gale 's rodzicielskich linii. Film posiada również aluzje do L. Frank Baum 's oryginalna powieść, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz . Strach, który jest zbudowany przez mieszkańców miasta jako taktyki przestraszyć; Tin Man, którego twórcą jest wprowadzony jako Master Tinker, i Tchórzliwy Lew, który przestraszył przez Oscara po ataku Finley. Podobnie, różne inne rasy z Oz przedstawiono oprócz Munchkins (tylko wyścig nazwany w klasycznym filmie), w tym Winkies r. Quadlings, a także mieszkańców China Doll z Dainty Kraj Chiny. Teodory łzy zostawić blizny na jej twarzy, zapowiadając jej słabość do wody. Również Glinda odnosi się do siebie jako czarownica z Południa (jak jej tytuł w powieści), różni się od klasycznego filmu, gdzie jej tytuł jest Glinda Dobra Wróżka z Północy (jak jej postać jest połączona z Dobrej Czarownicy Północy). Występują Edytuj * James Franco gra Oscar Diggs , film jest głównym bohaterem, który staje się Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz.Jest kobieciarza oszuści i mag etap, który jest częścią wędrownym cyrku na Środkowym Zachodzie. On wymknąć się balonem przez tornado do krainy Oz, gdzie uważa się za przeznaczone kreatora, aby przynieść pokój na ziemi, zmuszając go do przezwyciężenia jego wątpliwe etyki przekonać swoich rówieśników, że jest bohaterem potrzebne ludzie z krainy Oz. * Mila Kunis gra Theodora Złej Czarownicy z Zachodu . Ona jest piękna, lecz naiwny czarownica, która zaczyna się jako o Krainę najlepszym interesie Oza w sercu, i uważa, że Oscar jest kreator prorokował pokonać pozornie zła Glinda, opracowanie pociąg do niego w tym procesie. Evanora stopniowo sztuczki Theodora do myślenia Oscara zdradził ją Glinda, zapoczątkowując jej transformacji do Złej Czarownicy z Zachodu. * Rachel Weisz gra Evanora Złej Czarownicy Wschodu . Jest obrońcą Szmaragdowego Miasta i doradca byłego do pierwotnego króla Oz, którego morderstwo popełnił przed wydarzeniami z filmu - zbrodni ona ramy jego Glinda córkę do popełnienia. Będąc Wicked Witch, ona ma okropną formę którą ukrywa by sobie naszyjnik, który daje jej wygląd pięknej młodej kobiety. Domniemywa się, że jest Wicked Witch of the East. * Michelle Williams gra Glinda dobra czarownica z Południa . Ona rządzi i chroni pokojowego królestwa w Oz zamieszkały przez rolników rodzaj, majstrów i Munchkins. Poprzez manipulacje Evanora jest jednak, że inni ludzie z Oz uważają ją za Wicked Witch odpowiedzialny za terroryzowanie ziemię. Ona prowadzi Oscar osiągnąć swoje przeznaczenie na pokonanie Evanora po dowiaduje się prawdy, stając się jego zainteresowanie miłość także. ** Williams gra również Annie Gale , stary płomień Oscara z Kansas, który podobnie zachęca go do przyjęcia dobroć w sobie. Ona zaproponowała John Gale i jest widoczne na sobie sukienkę gingham, dając do zrozumienia, że może ona być w rzeczywistości Dorothy Gale matka-to-be 's. * Zach Braff zapewnia głos Finley , skrzydlate małpy który zobowiązuje nieodwołalne dług życia do Oscara, uważając go za Wizard of Oz, za uratowanie go od Tchórzliwy Lew. Szybko przychodzi żałować swojej decyzji, gdy Oscar ujawnia, że nie jest czarodziejem, ale mimo to staje się jego wiernym sojusznikiem. ** Braff odgrywa Frank Oscar za cierpliwość jeszcze wierny asystent magia w Kansas. * Joey Król zapewnia głos Chiny dziewczyna , młody, żyjący China Doll z China Town, gdzie wszystko, w tym jego mieszkańców, jest wykonana z porcelany. Jej dom jest zniszczony przez Złej Czarownicy, pozostawiając jej swój jedyny ocalały, kiedy znajduje się przez Oscara, z którym tworzy silną przyjaźń. ** Król odgrywa wózku dziewczyna publiczności pokazu magii Oskara w Kansas. * Tim Holmes gra strongman który atakuje Oscara za stara do sądu swoją żonę, co skłoniło Oscar wziąć balon, który wysyła go do Krainy Oz. * Cobbs Bill gra Master Szpieg przywódcę druciarzy rządzonych przez Glinda. On jest również domniemanych być same blacharz który buduje Woodman Tin. * Tony Cox gra knuck, Herald i odtwarzacz fanfar Szmaragdowego Miasta, który sprzymierzył się z Glinda. * Abigail Spencer gra maja, tymczasowy asystent Oskara magia w Kansas i jeden z jego kilku ulotne kocha w filmie. * Stephen R. Hart i Bruce Campbell grać strażników Winkie w Emerald City. Raimi, który często rzuca przyjaciół, aktorów i bywalców w epizodycznych rolach, rzucił jego brat Ted Raimi jako sceptyk małomiasteczkowego w magiczny koncert, który krzyczy: "Widzę drut!"; Jim Moll, jego były nauczyciel teatr w Birmingham Groves High School, jako Townsperson nr 10, oraz w "Ladies of Evil Dead" - aktorki Ellen Sandweiss, Betsy Baker i Theresa Seyferth aka Theresa Tilly aka Sarah York od Raimiego Martwe zło jako trzy mieszczanie Quadling. Produkcja Edytuj Disney historia z krainy Oz ''Edytuj Po udanej premierze [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Snow_White_and_the_Seven_Dwarfs_(1937_film) ''Królewny Śnieżki i siedmiu krasnoludków] w 1937 roku Walt Disney planuje wyprodukować film animowany oparty na pierwsze L. Franka Bauma Oz książek. Roy O. Disney , prezes Walt Disney Studios, został poinformowany przez Bauma estate, że sprzedał prawa filmowe do pierwszej książki do Samuel Goldwyn, który ponownie sprzedany do Louisa B. Mayera w 1938 roku. Projekt został opracowany przez Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer w znanej adaptacji musicalu z udziałem Judy Garland, Ray Bolger , Bert Lahr, Jack Haley, Billie Burke, i Margaret Hamilton, wydany w roku następnym. W 1954 roku, kiedy prawa filmowe do pozostałych trzynastu Baum Oz książek zostały udostępnione, Walt Disney Productions nabyła je do stosowania w telewizyjnym serialu Walta Disneya Disneylandu oraz fabularnego filmu''Droga Rainbow do Oz'' , który został opuszczony i nigdy nie ukończył. Historia Disneya z Oz serii kontynuowane z 1985 Powrót do Krainy Oz . Ten film wypada słabo, zarówno krytycznie i komercyjnie, ale rozwijał kult po od czasu jego premiery. Po Powrót do krainy Oz , Disney stracił prawa filmowe do Oz książek i były następnie powrócił do domeny publicznej. Rozwój Edytuj Scenarzysta Mitchel Kapner zaintrygowała perspektywą zwiedzania początki Wizard of Oz charakter po przeczytaniu szóstą powieść w serii Emerald City of Oz . Producent Joe Roth zaangażował się prawie z tego samego powodu, co Kapner, stwierdzając, że "... w latach, które spędziłem działa Walt Disney Studios - Dowiedziałem się o tym, jak trudno było znaleźć bajki z dobrym silnego bohatera męskiego. Masz swoje uroki do spania , swoje Cinderellas i swoje Alices . Ale bajka z męskiego bohatera jest bardzo trudne do zdobycia. Ale z historią pochodzenia Wizard of Oz, tutaj była historia bajka z naturalnym męski bohater. Właśnie dlatego wiedziałem, że to był pomysł na film, który był naprawdę warto dążyć. " Kapner i współscenarzysta Palak Patel przedstawił pomysł Sony Pictures, ale zostały odrzucone. W 2009 roku projekt został utworzony w Walt Disney Pictures , gdy studio zlecenie Oz Wielki i Potężny pod roboczym tytułem Brick podczas kadencji ówczesnego prezesa Walt Disney Studios Dick Cook, który został zastąpiony przez Rich Ross, a później Alan Horn, niezwykła cecha dla wersji głównej studio przetrwać takie zmiany w zarządzaniu. David Lindsay-Abaire później został zatrudniony, zastępując Patel, która została przydzielona jako producent wykonawczy. Pre-produkcja Edytuj Roth początkowo szukał Robert Downey Jr w roli tytularnego Kreator w kwietniu 2010 roku. Do lata tego roku, Sam Raimi został zatrudniony do kierowania film na podstawie listy, która ponoć zawarte dyrektorów Sam Mendes i Adam Shankman. W styczniu 2011, Raimi spotkał się z Downey, ale nie zagwarantowania jego odlew. Chociaż nie zostały podane konkretne powody, dyrektor wspomniał widząc zaniedbaną fabrykę w domu aktora, który został podany jako gest dobrej woli ze Raimi, ale odmówił dalszego wyjaśnienia. Z braku zainteresowania Downey przyznał, Johnny Depp został następnie podszedł ze względu na jego poprzedniej współpracy z studio w [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_(film_series) Piraci z Karaibów franczyzy] i Alicja w Krainie Czarów . Depp lubi rolę, ale zmniejszył zaangażowanie, powołując się na jego zaangażowanie w innym Disney tentpole filmie Lone Ranger . Film był bez smyczy do lutego, kiedy James Francowszedł ostatecznych negocjacji, aby zagrać w filmie (w tym 7.000.000 dolarów wynagrodzenia), na pięć miesięcy przed filmowanie zaplanowano rozpocząć. Franco i Raimi wcześniej pracowali razem w Spider-Man trylogii. Franco otrzymał szkolenie z magika Lance Burton, aby przygotować się do roli. Scenarzysta Mitchell Kapner przyjęła informacje o kreatorze z powieści L. Franka Bauma konceptualizacji oryginalną historię. Raimi upewnić się, że film będzie również "nod miłością" do 1939 filmu i dodaje kilka odniesień i homages do tego filmu. Disney chce zmniejszenia budżetu filmu produkcji na około 200 milionów dolarów. W czerwcu 2011 r., kompozytor Danny Elfman został wybrany zdobyć Oz Wielki i Potężny , pomimo Elfman i Raimi o spływającą nad Spider-Man 2 (2004) i Elfman stwierdzającą, że nigdy już nie pracujemy razem. Zwraca Casting były zgasić dla lokalnych podmiotów w Michigan. Filmowanie Edytuj Główne zdjęcia Oz Wielki i Potężny rozpoczął 25 lipca 2011, w Raleigh Michigan Studios w Pontiac w stanie Michigan, zatrudnia kamer 3D. Raimi zdecydował się wykorzystać praktyczne zestawy w połączeniu z generowanych komputerowo obrazów w czasie filmowania. Fizyczne zestawy były tak skonstruowane, podmioty mogą mieć współczynnik odniesienia, w przeciwieństwie do używania zielonej technologii ekranu dla każdego obszaru. Chroma key compositing był używany tylko dla części tła. Zach Braff i Joey Król był na planie, nagrywanie ich dialogu, równocześnie z innymi podmiotami, gdy ich postacie CG były obecne w scenie. Marionetki był zatrudniony fizycznej wersji Dziewczyna Chiny służyć jako visual key-punkt dla aktorów do manipulowania. Braff miał na sobie niebieski garnitur motion capture do tworzenia Finley ruchy i miał aparat blisko do twarzy dla sekwencji pływające do uzyskania ruchy twarzy. Braff miał na sobie niebieski garnitur motion capture do tworzenia Finley ruchy i miał aparat blisko do twarzy dla sekwencji pływające do uzyskania ruchy twarzy. Dyrektor artystyczny Robert Stromberg, który pracował na Avatar i Alicja w Krainie Czarów , czerpał inspirację z filmów Franka Capry i James Wong Howe do osiągnięcia w stylu Art Deco, że przewidywał do Szmaragdowego Miasta. Stromberg skontrastowane kolorowe cechy tonalne Oz z powściągliwym wyglądzie Alice , podkreślając, że choć oba filmy zbadać podobne światy fantasy, ogólna atmosfera i krajobraz każdego "są zupełnie inne." W 2011 roku, Stromberg i jego zespół odwiedził The Walt Disney Archives w fazie pre-produkcji odwołać sztukę produkcji z filmów animowanych Disneya, takie jak Pinokio , Bambi , Fantasia , Kopciuszek , Śpiąca Królewna , Alicja w Krainie Czarów i Królewna Śnieżka i Siedmiu Krasnoludy , z wykorzystaniem wzorów i faktur, aby dać pewne ustawienia w filmie zrekonstruowali ukłon w stronę klasycznego stylu Disneya. Projektantka kostiumów Gary Jones koncentruje się na autentyczności z jego projektów szafa, "Zaczęliśmy robić dużo badań i mających pomysły na sposoby (kostiumy) powinien wyglądać, aby być (historycznie dokładne), ale jak poszliśmy na, naprawdę zaczął tworzyć zupełnie nowy świat. " Zespół produkcyjny pracował pod przymusem przestrzegając postanowień określonych przez Warner Bros, prawnym właścicielem praw do kultowych elementów 1939 filmie MGM (Turner Entertainment za pośrednictwem swojego oddziału), w tym ruby kapcie noszone przez Judy Garland. Dlatego Disney nie był w stanie ich używać ani postaci podobizn z danego filmu. Ten przedłużony do zieleni Złej Czarownicy skóry, dla których Disney używane, co jego dział prawny uznany za wystarczająco inny odcień przegrany "Theostein" (kontaminacja "Theodora" i "Frankenstein", ani też nie może studio używać kreta podbródek podpisów portret Margaret Hamilton z Złej Czarownicy z Zachodu, ani nie mogą zatrudniać The Yellow Brick Road w projekt wirować dla Munchkinland . Oprócz kwestii prawnych, film został również do czynienia z opóźnieniami, gdy kilku członków obsady udał się na przerwę z powodu niepowiązanych zobowiązań i okoliczności. Rachel Weisz w lewo w połowie sesji sfilmować całą jej rolę w " The Bourne Legacy " , Michelle Williams zobowiązane do wspierania uwalniania Mój tydzień z Marilyn , a ojciec Franco zmarł w trakcie produkcji. Roth porównaniu zadanie zarządzania harmonogramami nakładających się do "bycia kontroler ruchu lotniczego." Mila Kunis makijażu 's i protetyka zażądał cztery godziny na Zastosuj i kolejne godziny, aby usunąć z Kunis biorąc prawie dwa miesiące, aby w pełni odzyskać od późniejszego usunięcia makijaż z jej skóry. Postprodukcja Edytuj Raimi musiał edytować przerażającą naturę kilka scen, aby zabezpieczyć Disneya żądaną rating PG z MPAA.Sony Pictures Imageworks zostało zawarte w celu utworzenia filmu, za efekty wizualne. Muzyka Edytuj Kompozytor Danny Elfman zauważyć, że film jest wynik był przystępnie szybkie w produkcji, w większości muzyki jest napisane w sześć tygodni. Co do jakości dźwięku z gola, Elfman stwierdził: "Mamy zamiar wziąć podejście, które jest stara szkoła, ale nie świadomie staroświecki. Niech melodramat być melodramat, niech wszystko będzie, co to jest. Myślę też istnieje zaletę, że jestem w stanie napisać narratively, a kiedy jestem w stanie napisać narratively Mogę również przejść szybciej, bo to jest moje naturalne instynkty, mogę opowiedzieć historię w muzyce. " Amerykańska piosenkarka Mariah Carey nagrał promocyjny singiel zatytułowany "Almost Home" napisana przez Carey, Simone Porter, Justin Gray, Lindsey Ray, Tor Erik Hermansen i Mikkel Eriksen (aka Stargate) do ścieżki dźwiękowej filmu. Singiel został wydany w dniu 19 lutego 2013 r. Island Records. Soundtrack Edytuj Oryginalny soundtrack do Oz Wielki i Potężny został wydany cyfrowo i fizycznie przez Walt Disney Records w dniu 5 marca 2013 roku. Fizycznego wydania CD był w związku z Intrady Records. Wydanie Edytuj W maju 2011, przed rozpoczęciem zdjęć, Walt Disney Pictures dał Oz Wielki i Potężny się 8 marca 2013 North American teatralny datę premiery. Film miał swoją światową premierę na El Capitan Theatre w Hollywood, w dniu 14 lutego 2013 roku. Disney otworzył film w szerokim wydaniu w 3912 kinach. Marketing Edytuj Aby promować film, Disney współpracuje z IMAX Corporation i HSN do koordynowania gorące powietrze balonkampanię w całym Stanach Zjednoczonych zaczyna w Kalifornii w Walt Disney Studios w partii Burbank , zatrzymując się w czterech miejscach, El Capitan Theater podczas światowej premiery, Disneyland Resort wAnaheim , Daytona International Speedway na Florydzie i Central Parku w Nowym Jorku . Disney również promowany film przez jego parków rozrywki; Epcot 's Międzynarodowy Flower and Garden Festival wyróżniona wielofunkcyjną ogród i plac zabaw tematycznie do filmu i Disney California Adventure gospodarzem oględziny próbki wewnątrz Muppet * Vision 3D teatralnej. Recepcja Edytuj Krytyczna odpowiedź Edytuj Oz Wielki i Potężny otrzymał mieszane na pozytywne recenzje od krytyków filmowych. Oceń stronę agregującychRotten Tomatoes przygotował "naturalny" wynik 62% na podstawie 222 opinii i średnia ocena 6 z 10, a jego zgoda jest ", to cierpi na jakąś tonalnej niekonsekwencji i przebicia poczucie zachwytu, ale Oz Wielki i Potężny wciąż pakuje tyle wizualnego olśnienia i mądry dowcip być zabawny sam w sobie. " Film był lubiany przez 69% odbiorców z średnim wynikiem 3,7 / 5 z 49.439 użytkowników. Na Metacritic, co przypisuje się średni ważony wynik 100 do opinii z głównych krytyków, film otrzymał średni wynik 45% na podstawie 41 recenzji. IMDB ma film za 7/10 z 24.379 użytkowników. Kim Newman, pisząc dla Imperium , dał filmowi 4 z 5 możliwych gwiazdek i powiedział: "Jeśli są dzieci po Harry Potter, którzy nie wiedzą, czy dbają o The Wizard of Oz , mogą być na morzu z tym opowieści o niezbyt ładny dorosły w magicznej krainie, ale długoterminowych obserwatorów Oz będzie zachwycony i oczarowany ... Mila Kunis dostaje złotą gwiazdkę doskonałości w bewitchery i Sam Raimi może rozstrzygnąć pewnie za kurtyną jako dojrzałego mistrza iluzji . " Krytyk Alonso Duralde również podziwiać ten film: "To Oz Wielki i Potężny jest tak dokładnie skuteczne zarówno na własnych warunkach i jako prequel do jednego z najbardziej lubianych filmów w historii wskazuje, że ten zespół ma magii dowolny czarownicę lub kreatora. " IGN ocenił film 7,8 i powiedział: "Film jest rozległy i większa niż życie w zakresie i tak są spektakle, ogólnie. Franco w szczególności szynki go i często gra na balkon ... 3D jest wykorzystywany tylko jak powinno być w epopei dziecięcej fantazji, takich jak ten -.. jawnie, ale z umiejętności Płatki śniegu, pozytywki i tajemnicze zwierzęta wszystkich skok przez ekran w kierunku publiczności, jak historia się rozwija " Entertainment Weekly zgodził, dając filmowi C + i mówiąc, że "miscast" Franco "brakuje humoru, wdzięku i gee-świst zastanawiać mieliśmy zamiar czuć się jak on handluje dowcipów z małpą latania ... i wznosi się nad pole maków w gigantycznej bańce mydlanej. Jeśli on nie jest zachwycony, jak się''nam'' ma być? " i narzekać, że "podczas gdy Raimi Oz jest jak siatkówki pęknięcie, nigdy nie uwodzi nasze serca i umysły." Alisha Coelho z in.com dał film 2,5 gwiazdki, mówiąc " Oz Wielki i Potężny nie pozostawia niezatarte wrażenie, ale jest-ok zegarek. " Justin Chang z Variety miał mieszane reakcje, pisząc, że film "ma jakiś przebieg z jego występów gier, soczysty scenografia i nieskrępowany entuzjazm reżyser Sam Raimi przynosi cienką, uproszczone historii pochodzenia." On również w porównaniu filmu skalę z [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars Star Wars prequel trylogii] dodając: "W sensie, Oz Wielki i Potężny ma pewne pokrewieństwo z George Lucas " Star Wars prequeli, w sposób, w jaki przedstawia się piękny, ale borderline-sterylne aktualizacji cyfrowego o świecie, który był bogatszy, bardziej czyste i wiele więcej zabawy w postaci niższej-tech. Tutaj też aktorzy często wyglądają sztucznie nałożony przed ich teł CG, choć intensywność oszustwo generuje własny wizualny urok. " / Film oceniło filmu 7 z 10, mówiąc, że miał "uroków", uwzględniając jednocześnie, że jest "w zasadzie Army of Darkness : (. Normalny facet ląduje w magicznej krainy, jest zmuszony pójść na misji ratowania tych gruntów), ale tylko kiedy widzisz Raimi kinetic, styl podpis zaczyna uwolnić, historia zmusza film z powrotem do jego powłoki Disney do odegrania dla mas. Jesteśmy w lewo z filmu, który jest zabawny, trochę przerażające niż można się spodziewać, ale bardzo niespójne. " Richard Roeper zapoznaniu się z filmu, jest wszechobecne efekty wizualne, ale w dużym stopniu rozczarowany wykonywania niektórych członków obsady, "... aby zobaczyć Williams tak mdły i słodki jak Glinda i Kunis tak płaskie i nieskuteczne jak przybity Theodora ..." Marshall dzieła The Huffington Post był niewzruszony, pisząc: "O, to ekscytujące wystarczy sześć-latek, ktoś starszy, jednak będzie już narażony na tak wiele w telewizji, w kinie oraz w Internecie, że ten będzie wyglądać tak samo wizualne waty. Nawet wyrafinowane grade-schooler znajdzie te czyny słaby i przesadzone ". Podobnie Todd McCarthy skrytykował charakterystykę, pisząc, że film jest cast wspieranie "nie może się równać z ich odpowiedników w oryginale ... więc ciężar spoczywa wyłącznie na Franco i Williamsa, którego dialog wymiany są powtarzalne i czuć niepewny". Box office Edytuj Oz Wielki i Potężny zarobił 223.770.000 dolarów w Stanach Zjednoczonych i Kanadzie, jak z dnia 21 kwietnia 2013 r., i 254.800.000 dolarów w innych krajach, jak z dnia 21 kwietnia 2013 r., na całym świecie łącznie 478.570.000 dolarów. To jest najbardziej dochodowy 2013 Film na całym świecie i 96. najbardziej kasowym filmem w Ameryce Północnej. Wstępne raporty miał śledzenia filmu na 80 dolarów - 100.000.000 dolarów debiutu w Ameryce Północnej. Film zarobił 2.000.000 dolarów od godzina dwudziesta pierwsza pokazów w czwartek w nocy. Na jego dzień otwarcia,Oz Wielki i Potężny zarobił 24.100.000 dolarów, czwarty najwyższy dzień otwarcia marca. Podczas weekend otwarcia, film na szczycie box office z 79.100.000 dolarów, trzeci najwyższy weekendu otwarcia marca. Pomimo stałego filmu debiutu, który był większy niż w prawie wszystkich tytułów porównywalnych, to wyraźnie nie nadążał za Alicja w Krainie Czarów otwarcia 's (116.100.000 dolarów). Akcja filmu 3-D udział w weekend otwarcia wyniósł 53%. Kobiety składa się 52% widowni. Niespodziewanie jednak, rodziny tylko przedstawiciele 41% frekwencji, a pary stanowiły 43%. Film zachował pierwsze miejsce w kasie podczas drugiego weekendu z 41.300.000 dolarów. Poza Ameryką Północną, film zarobił 69.900.000 dolarów w weekend otwarcia od 46 terytoriów. Wśród wszystkich rynkach, jej najbardziej kasowym debiuty osiągnięto w Rosji i WNP (14.700.000 dolarów), Chiny (9.060.000 dolary) i Francji i Maghrebu (5.770.000 dolarów). W filmie otwory przyczepiane Alicja w Krainie Czarów na wszystkich głównych rynkach, z wyjątkiem Rosji i WNP. Zachował pierwsze miejsce w box office poza Ameryką Północną do drugiego weekendu. W sumie grosze, Oz największych krajów jest Rosja i WNP (27.300.000 dolarów), Chiny (25.500.000 dolarów) i Wielka Brytania, Irlandia i Malta (22.300.000 dolarów). Sequel Edytuj W dniu 7 marca 2013 r., Variety potwierdziło, że Disney zatwierdziła już plany na filmie sequel, z Mitchel Kapner powraca jako scenarzysta. Mila Kunis powiedział w wywiadzie dla E! Aktualności, "Wszyscy jesteśmy podpisana na sequele." W dniu 8 marca 2013 r., Sam Raimi powiedział Krwawienie fajne , że nie ma planów, aby kierować sequel, mówiąc: "ja zostawić jakieś luźne końce dla innego reżysera, czy chcą, aby obraz", i że "ja byłem przyciągany do tego historia, ale nie sądzę, drugi będzie miał, co chciałbym mieć, żeby mnie interesuje. " Kategoria:Filmy